


Chained

by Ashes4545



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes4545/pseuds/Ashes4545
Summary: What you need to know:This is completely AU but with some similarities.Jaime and Brienne were best friends when they were children. However, as they aged they grew apart due to family priorities and duties. Then he joined the KG not because of Ceresi but because he wanted to be a great knight. One of his orders is to go to Tarth and negotiate alliances on the Kings behalf (cause why not right). While there he sees a grown Brienne and it’s like time stood still. They pick up where they left off years ago and slowly fall in love. It’s a whirlwind romance and a secret as he’s in the KG but stuff happens and it ends painfully. Then everything plays out the SAME with Ceresi and him, the war with the North, his captivity except Brienne isn’t with him there....but he is brought to her in Tarth...they have history and perhaps that is what makes Jaime the beast some see. Ok let’s go!





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Lady Brienne and Sir Hyle Hunt stood as the ill kept men dragged a prisoner through the mud towards them.

‘A present from the North,’ the one said spitting on the ground. Brienne watched as the prisoner was thrown in front of them.

Brienne studied the men as he stumbled to his knees. He had been through hell she could tell.

'Who is he?’ Brienne asked unable to see the prisoners face through the thick mud caked on.

'The great Kingslayer himself Jaime Lannister,’ the man grunted

Brienne gasped as she looked down at him.

On instinct Brienne knelt in front of him and held his head so their eyes met, 'Jaime?’ she hushed.

He stared at her…those blue pools he dreamt of every night for 8 years. Perhaps his fever is making him hallucinate. Perhaps this is the end of him and the Gods are mocking him with visions of what he lost so long ago. Is this his Hell?

'What happened to him?!’ She demanded looking at his lost hand.

'Just teaching the young man some manners is all,’ the man with no teeth laughed

'You teach a man manners by removing limbs?! Savages!’ She replied in anger

'Brienne that’s enough!’ Hyle said stopping his wife’s fire at once.

She hated when he did that and he did it often.

'What are we supposed to do with him?’ Hyle asked flicking a speck of mud from his otherwise spotless coat

'Keep him here until Lady Catlyn or the King of the North sends word otherwise. Tarth is away from the war now and therefore no one will look for him here,’ the man explained

'This man is feverish and ill! Did you not notice?! He’s near death for bloody sakes,’ Brienne said feeling Jaime’s forehead and cupping his face in her large hands and locking eyes with him.

'Brienne!’ Hyle commanded

Brienne stared down at her husband hating him for how he belittled her in front everyone.

Hyle sighed heavily and eyed the prisoner, 'very well take him to the Maester see to it he lives. The North won’t appreciate dead leverage,’ Hyle snorted

Tarth men yanked Jaime up and dragged him away.

The men who brought him there snorted, 'Now there’s just a matter of payment,’ the foul breathing leader grunted

'Payment! For bringing a beaten and mutilated prisoner here! You think you deserve some kind of ransom?!’ Brienne couldn’t believe the nerve of these men

'We were told there would be a payment for the task. The North will reward Tarth for their hospitality in time,’ another man exclaimed

Hyle shrugged and nodded to one of Tarth’s financiers who threw a small bag of coins in front of the group of unclean man.

The leader picked it up and shook it, 'that’s only half of what we were promised,’ he sneered

'Well to be fair you only brought us half a man,’ Hyle said uncaring

Hyle looked at Brienne briefly before leaving the grounds.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see where this is going and it will get there I promise. There is a history that will be unfolded soon.

Brienne sits in front of the fire place in her chambers. Stirring her herbal tea and starring at the flames before her. Jaime Lannister resides just a few floors below and the thoughts sends chills up and down her spine.   
She was deep in flashbacks when she heard footsteps behind her that snap her back to the present day.

'You've been quiet tonight,' Hyle comments 

Brienne doesn't turn around but shrugs, 'nothing much to say I suppose,' 

Hyle chuckles as he pours a glass of wine, 'your silence wouldn't have anything to do with our guest would it?' He asks knowingly as he stares at the back of her head.

'A prisoner is just that...nothing more,' she replies

Hyle walks to the empty chair beside her, 'Jaime Lannister occupies our dungeon....hmmm, The Kingslayer. Yet you have no words on this wife?' He says taking a chug of wine

Brienne knows he is taunting her but refuses to give him the benefit of seeing her squirm, 'I suppose not,' she says taking another sip of her tea.

Hyle watches her for a moment, 'nevertheless it should prove interesting. We have a lot of power here doing a favour for the North and yet we have something the South wants. Tarth holds a lot of power right now we just have to use it to our advantage,' Hyle says contemplating what it all may mean

'We will obviously have to pick a side at some point but playing quiet and in the middle is pretty safe for now,' he continues 

Brienne sets her finished tea down and stands up to leave but Hyle grabs her wrist stopping her, 'keep the bed warm tonight wife,' he smirks knowingly. 

She knows what this means, he will come to her tonight and fuck her all the while praying for another heir and then tomorrow morning as the sun comes up she will have another cup of her tea and all his prayers will be for nothing. 

 

\--

'I wish to see the prisoner,'

The men nodded and stepped aside. 

She walked in slowly and through the steam her eyes gazed down at the man she once knew as her friend, as her secret, as her love.

'Came to gaze at the beast my lady,' he greeted in that sarcastic tone she knew all to well.

'I came to make sure you were treated properly and that the medicine the maester gave you was easing the pain,' she spoke softly

'For a prisoner I am as well as to be expected and unless the Medicine he gave grows back limbs I fear the symptoms still persist,' he said flashing her his stump. She gulps at the sight and his harsh tone.

'...but I thank you for asking,' he continues softly easing the blow of his anger. 

Brienne watched him for a moment staring through the dirt on his face and lice in his hair...hoping her Jaime was still there, somewhere.

'Care to join me my lady?' 

Brienne looked down at her hands, 'I must go, I will send you dinner and then the Maester after you've been cleaned,' she said turning to leave

'I rather you see to me,' he rushed out. He had enough of strangers poking and prodding him or gawking at his state.

Brienne stopped and looked back and saw something in him...absolute pain and she knew all to well how Jaime loathed showing physical pain to anyone. 

She moved closer to the tub, 'leave us,' she commanded to the handmaidens assisting Jaime.

'My Lady we were told too...' one started

'I will see to the prisoner myself, bring me more towels,' she continued

The woman looked at each other before quickly exiting the room.

Brienne grabbed a cloth and walked behind Jaime. She picked up the bar of soap beside him, 'lean forward,' and he did.

After helping him bathe she began to cut his hair, 'you look well,' he hoarsed out.

The two locked eyes, 'I mean you still look ridiculous in dresses but...you look well,' he shrugged

She knelt down in front of him with the scissors as she scooped up his bangs to cut them. Their eyes locked and she saw him. He was still there, the boy who tackled the farmers son when he tried to tear her clothes to see 'what was underneath.' She saw her friend who chased her though the caves of Casterly Rock, the boy who made her giggle when she was in tears because of someone's cruel mockery. Brienne saw Jaime, the boy she loved and later the man she held. He might have become the beast of Westeros but she felt her Jaime was still there.

She cleared her throat and snapped back to her task.

\--  
After he was cleaned, shaved and changed in new clothes Brienne sat him in a chair to clean his stump again.

Before starting she looked up at him, 'you know the Maester could probably do this better then I...I m no healer,' she stated

'Go on,' he stated nodding for her to continue.

'Your hair is longer,' he commented as he scanned each part of her. 

She shrugged, 'I suppose,'

'I liked it better short but then again I liked a lot about you more before,' he spoke with disdain

'We grew up...that's what happens,' she shrugged

'No...you didn't just grow up you ran away from who you were...from me...us,' he bit back

Brienne looked at him for a moment before going back to cleaning his stump, 'hold still this will hurt,' she cautioned as she dug at his flesh.

He yelped in pain.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime sat in his new cell against the rock wall looking straight ahead. He had lost count of how many days it had been since he was first brought to Tarth. However, he did find it amusing that he use to run around freely in this castle and now he sits chained behind bars as a prisoned man. Tarth was a second home at one point, or more correctly perhaps she was his home at one point.  
As if on cue she entered his stall with a plate of food.  
'Don't you have servants for that?' he asked smugly  
'I don't mind,' she said kneeling right in front of him.  
'Ummm...it's soup so...' she began motioning to his chains.  
'So being one handed and chained would make it difficult to do by myself wouldn't it,' he stated with a small knowing smirk.  
Brienne cleared her throat as she took the bowl and a spoon and carefully scooped some up and fed it to him. He watched her as she silently fed him and noticed a red mark on her cheek and how her right eye seemed bloodshot.  
'What happened there?' He asked motioning to her wound.  
'Nothing,' she replied softly  
'Nothing hmmm...is that what you say every time he hits you? Never took you for the damsel type Brienne,' he continued. 

Since when did Brienne let a man, any man, put her in her place or beat her to the punch. Who is this fragile being?

'It's the first time...he's never...I didn't see it coming,' she stammered as she continued to feed him.  
'Don't let him do it again,' Jaime demanded.   
'Why did he do it?' He asked  
She didn't answer.  
'Does he know about...' he continued to dig.  
'No...it's...it's not about you,' she quickly interrupted.   
He sensed she wasn't going to tell him, there was a time she told him everything but that was many moons ago.

When he had finished eating she collected the dishes. He watched her busy herself.

'Remember the last time I was in Tarth? Or the last decent day I was in Tarth. We spent the day by the water in our spot. You read to me the story of The Knight and The Golden Maid and we made love when the sun went down,' he reminisced 

He looked up at her, 'knights in battle, they often pick their favourite day and replay it as to not think of the horrors of death or what's to come...that's the day I replay all the time,' he continued honestly

'Why are you telling me this?' She asked shakily

'Just thinking out loud I guess or maybe I am wondering what happened after that to make you turn away from me...turn to him,' he shrugged

Brienne stared at him, she wanted to tell him that she remembers that day, every second of it. How he made her giggle by trying to mimic the birds flying over head; how they practiced with wooden swords and their feet dug into the hot sand as the sparred for hours. That she recalls that he stubbed his toe on a rock and cursed making her laugh and then he kissed her to stop her from laughing at him. She wanted him to know she still feels his touch, his lips and remembers how gentle he was with her. He was always gentle with her when they made love. She wished she could tell him that waking up tangled between his arms and legs was the best morning of her life. She wanted to tell him all of it, but what use would any of that do either of them. Brienne made a choice...a choice to let him go, so that he could be the knight she saw, so that she wouldn't be the woman to take that from him. She made the choice to protect what he had given her.

Brienne cleared her throat snapping back and grabbed the plates and hurriedly left his stall only to be stopped in her tracks, 'what would be your day?' he asked.

Brienne looked at him a tear in her eye, 'the day my son was born,' she replied. 

Jaime nodded falling silent. If only he knew she thought as she turned again and left the prisoner of Tarth.


	4. Chapter 4

Brienne stood on the balcony over looking the Tarth Isle. Jaime Lannister had been in the Tarth dungeon underneath the castle for months now and every time she saw him her heart pounded in her chest and her breath caught in her lungs. She hadn't seen him in 8 years but dreamt of him frequently. Brienne had only ever loved Jaime, since she was 4 years old, he was her dream prince and although fairy tales only really lived in her story books for a brief moment they were in one. She hadn't seen him in eight years...since she hurt him, but what she did...she did it for him. Jaime did send her one letter years ago after he killed the mad king. Jaime wrote to her and told her the truth of the deed as if he owed her an explanation...as if he needed her to know the truth. As if Brienne was still the only one he trusted. Brienne never replied to the letter but kept it in a secret place.

As her mind raced with memories of the past a cold hand touched her lower back.

Brienne shivered and heard a tapping from his other hand. She slowly looked at it and found an empty vial of moon tea in his hand. He tapped it softly on the stone rail of the balcony and cleared his throat.

Brienne swallowed and continued to stare straight ahead.

'So the Maester has stated vials had gone missing...vials of moon tea. I informed him that it couldn't possibly be my Lady wife as she knows how much an heir means to me and Tarth. Sure enough I find this hidden behind a book on your dresser,' he hisses

'You have known for quite some time I would rather be split in two then bare you a son,' she spat

He turned her forcefully to him and before her defences knew it he smacked her hard across the face, 'you owe me! You know you owe me for the secret I kept, the secret I have kept for 8 years. The one that if discovered could cost you a great deal. I will not remind you again of this debt,' he spat back before adjusting his gloves and turning to head back inside, 'I will not find another empty vial again!' He called back.

Brienne turned back to the water and angrily curled her hands into tight fists. She couldn't blame Hyle...this was the deal she had made 8 years ago, a deal that protected her secret. Brienne owed him this debt and hated that there was no way out.  
\---

Brienne walked into Jaime's prison room that was held under the castle. It was cold and dreary but suited a prisoners life quite well.

Brienne placed clean blankets and towels outside his stall and Jaime chuckled as he watched her busying herself.

'Well aren't you the good little worker wife. Do you do all of this to avoid being pinned under your husband or is it your way to sneak in and see me?' he mocked gleefully. 

She didn't reply, she knew this Jaime and giving him the slightest indication he was getting under her skin was fuel for his rage.

He knew she was ignoring him on purpose she did that when they were younger too. When they had stupid tiffs or she had beat him in the yard she would ignore his angry mockery to shut him up.

'You know what I was thinking about? The first time we fucked how your body shook with nerves, how tight you were and....' he began with a mocking chuckle

Brienne turned around quickly, 'Is that all you remember about me is how I was between the sheets!' She exclaimed irritated at how he talked about their past. As if he was making some joke of it. 

Jaime stood up quickly, chains that bound him rattling to the floor under him 'Oh No I remember every detail of us,' he exclaimed in rage. 'Our whole story repeats itself over and over again in my head. I mean I had 8 years to dissect the entire thing right! And you...I remember every bit of you- stuff your dear husband would never know. I remember how you beat up the bakers son when he made fun of my reading problems, how you were the only one who saw me cry after my mother died, how you took the blame for Ceresi throwing stones at a handmaiden because you knew you could take the beating more then she could. I remember your smile and how you never let a boy see you cry when they made fun of you,' his voice full of emotion and deep rooted pain.   
He paused and turned away from her, '....I remember the first time I realized I was in love with you. We were 10 and Ceresi had made fun of Tyrion to the point he was in tears. I had run off to find his handmaiden and when I came back I heard you sing to him from the hall and I remember thinking I had never heard anything so beautiful in all my life,' his tone soft.

Jaime turned back to look at Brienne and noticed tears pooling in her eyes. His blood boiled again thinking she was feeling pity for him.

'Then I remember how it felt like I had been stabbed a million times over when I heard you agreed to marry Hyle Hunt. How I wished you would have just ended me instead. And I remember thinking that at the exact same time I was on that bloody ship back to KL you had him between your legs and it was the first time I ever felt sick at sea. I remember how I begged the Gods that I could hate you...that it would be easier to loathe every bit of you. I then remember no matter what I did I couldn't hate you because I love you too damn much and that pisses me off more then anything,' he growled as he starred at her through the bars. 

Brienne stood there unable to say anything or move. She had tortured this man beyond repair she thought but...she had her reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. I have the whole story summarized but it's been difficult to put together. I really hope you guys enjoy my spin on things.

Days dragged on and Jaime noticed Brienne absence. No longer did she come with food or to help bathe. Now she sent servants to do it all. 

Jaime smacked his head against the rock wall behind him in defeat. Damn him!  
As Jaime sat starring out his prison cell he heard footsteps come from around the corner, 'Mother, mother,' the young boy called walking into the dungeon.

'She's not here. She hasn't been down here in days,' Jaime said out loud.

The boy turned to look at him. Even from half way across the room he could tell the boy had his mothers fierce and stunning blue eyes.

'You're the man they call Kingslayer?' the boy asked walking a bit closer.

'Among other things,' Jaime replied with a heavy sigh.

'And what do they call you?' Jaime asked

'I m Darreth Hunt of Tarth,' he exclaimed proudly

Jaime smiled, 'Darreth...how old are you?' he asked with curiousity.

'I m 7 and 3 quarters, born under a Summer moon,' he answered politely.

Jaime looked the boy over, 'your tall for your age,' 

The boy shrugged, 'gift from my mother I suppose,'

Jaime smile at his sharp tongue and nodded in agreement, 'Yes I suppose,'

There were other physical attributes of the young boy that reminded him of Brienne. His blonde hair, freckles, posture...but damn those eyes! For a young kid he had a good build to him and was quite handsome.

'I should go...I was told not to come down here,' the boy said.

'Well I won't tell if you don't. You like swords I see,' Jaime asked noticing the sword holder that hung on the side of his coat. 

'Ya...I could practice all day. I m going to be a knight like my father,' he replied with excitement.

'No....you'd want to be a knight like your mother could have been. She was magnificent with a sword in her youth. Could beat me in seconds. If you tell her I will deny this entire conversation,' Jaime replied standing up and walking to the bars of his cell.

'You knew my mother before?' he asked

'At one time I knew her quite well...seems many moons ago though,' Jaime replied solemnly

'What was she like then?' the boy asked intrigued

'She was...a fighter. Tough as nails and had a quick tongue and even quicker reflexes,' Jaime said with a smile remembering what was once his Brienne.

'She wasn't a typical girl in any sense. She lacked the grace to curtesy and the patience to needle point. But God you put a sword in her hand and she was brilliant,' he replied.

'She only swings a sword when she thinks no one is looking and she still can't curtesy. I tell her she looks like a drunk puppet when she tries,' Darreth said with a giggle

Jaime shared this laugh remembering the first time she curtsied in front of him at the age of 6 and how she fell flat on her face.

'But she tries her best. Not good enough for father I m afraid,' the boy said sadly

'Your father...is he a good man?' Jaime asked with concern

Darreth shrugged, 'he's not around much and has little time for mother or I. When he is though he can be quite cruel to mother...says a lot of mean things, teases her. Not like I tease her in fun but in a way you shouldn't talk to a lady,' 

Jaime listen to the boy with his disdain for Hyle grew with every word. But he didn't understand since when did Brienne let a man beat her with hands or words. What happened to the wrench he knew? The woman he loved with every fibre in his being.

'Darreth! Darreth...there you are. What did I say about coming down here!' Brienne scorned as she came into the cave breathless

'Sorry mother...I was looking for you and wandered in here by accident. I promise...' Darreth apologized

Brienne sighed and looked at Jaime then back at her son, 'just...get going on your readings and I will be up soon to help and stay away from this place, promise,' she spoke firmly

Darreth nodded, 'promise, promise' he said running out of the cave.

'He's a good boy, nice enough.' Jaime commented.

Brienne looked at him then turned to leave.

'You haven't been down here in awhile,' he continued stopping her in her tracks

'I am the Lady of Tarth I have other matters to attend too besides...I figured my presence was upsetting to you,' she replied and turned to leave.

'Brienne I have no sword hand and have been held captive for nearly a year; you are the least of upsetting things to me,' he shrugged

'Still I bring up hurtful things in your...in our past and that's not my intention,' she explained further

'I like seeing you,' he admitted as Brienne was about to leave.

'Yes our past has an unexplained hurtful ending but...the beginning and the middle was the last time I felt truly content. I like knowing you're here, seeing you...I forget my current predicament when you're around. So...stay...please,' he said heartfelt

So she stayed.

\--  
Brienne sat near the bath as Jaime soaked. His strength had returned somewhat but Brienne decided to stay close just in case.

So she sat and read while he bathed.

Jaime looked at her and smiled at the memory of when they were young and she would read to him.

He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Brienne looked up from her book.

'Your son told me you still swing a pretty good sword,' he said with a smile that could melt her.

'Sometimes, I like to practice my skills,' she said with a shrug

'When no one is watching...why do you hide away from who you were so much. You dresses that make you look ridiculous, let an idiot like Hyle Hunt bully you and turn you into a battered Lady!' Jaime stated irritated.

'I...don't...you...you have no idea...I like my life the way it is and I don't have to explain anything to you, I owe you nothing. And while you are here you will not talk to my son anymore, I don't want him associating with a Kingslayer who beds his sister!' She hissed back in defence.

Brienne spoke without thinking and noticed how her words hit Jaime and fumbled to apologize but he stopped her.

'You're right I am those things. I won't converse with your son anymore. You have my word,' he spoke softly slumping back into the water.

Silence fell over them and Brienne found it in her to ask the question that she had wanted to for years.

'Why did you tell me. In the letter you sent. Why did you tell me the truth...why me?' She asked

The letter he thought. After killing the King, after Robert Baratheon took the throne after he donned the title Kingslayer he wrote to her. After years apart he wrote a single letter to Brienne telling her the truth about the slaying of the King. Why he did it, how he felt about it. He spilled it all to her...only her. What Jaime didn't know was that she kept his letter in a book she once read to him. That despite what he thinks she wrote back but never sent it...as her reply would reveal too much and she couldn't do that to him.

'Because for as long as I could remember I shared everything with you. When we were kids, when we were lovers....I kept all my secrets with you. I suppose it was only fitting I tell you that one,' he shrugged looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

'Because it was you Brienne,' he replied

Tears filled her eyes at his answer and she looked away slightly.

'You never wrote back,' he said sadly

'I did...I did write back, I just couldn't send it,' 

Their eyes locked, 'why? Brienne what happened? What are you not telling me,' he pleaded.

'Well isn't this cozy,' Hyle's voice echoed from behind them.

'Kingslayer, I come to bring you good news. Your father and I have reached a sort of understanding if you will...so in the morning MY wife and our men will bring you back to Kings Landing in a somewhat better condition then how you came to us in. You're going home,' he stated with a nasty grin.

Jaime just starred at Brienne. He was going home but, why did that not feel as good as it should.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with one chapter and see what you think. Please read the summary before starting. I apologize if it gets choppy I kind of get scenes in my head then write those and try to connect stuff so I m hoping it still flows well. This was also posted on my Tumblr but I m trying to move everything here. I m going to try to post as quickly as I can please be willing to wait. I really really hope you like it.


End file.
